


The Costume

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my best friend's birthday. Aiden and Isaac are together and have a Halloween party to go to but Aiden has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume

**Author's Note:**

> [My friend's blog.](http://fuckyouiamaprophet.tumblr.com/) Love you!

Isaac knocked on Aiden’s door, one hand fidgeting with the (unloaded) gun in his belt. Why did he agree to dress up as Sam Winchester? Just because he was tall, and he loved the show, and he was wrapped around Aiden’s pinky finger. He was told Aiden was going as Dean, but there was something weird about the way he said it, like he was lying. Which sucked because Isaac did not want to go out dressed as Sam without a Dean.

“Coming!” Aiden said from the other side. A moment later, the door opened, and there he stood, just in pajamas.

“Aiden!” Isaac groaned, rolling his eyes. “You’re supposed to be Dean Winchester!”

“I know, I know, but I came up with another idea. Come on, I’ll go change.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and followed Aiden to his bedroom. The Alpha pushed Isaac into a sitting position on the bed and went to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” Isaac said, checking his phone. If they didn’t leave in the next ten minutes, they wouldn’t make it to Scott’s costume party on time, and they’d never hear the end of it. Because everyone would assume they’d stopped for a quickie.

“Just a minute, Pup, keep your hair on.”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname. After the big showdown with the Darach, Isaac started calling Aiden “Puggie” and Aiden called Isaac “Pup” to irritate each other. But at some point, it stopped being irritating and started being endearing. (Probably soon after they fooled around for the first time, when it was a hate-fuck instead of what it was now.)

“Okay, you ready?” Aiden asked from the bathroom.

“Yes, can we just—”

“Ta-da!” Aiden flung open the bathroom door, showing off his light tan onesie and—

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Isaac said, doubling over laughing. He actually fell off the bed and rolled on the floor. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t catch his breath, he was laughing so hard.

Aiden’s onesie had a hood with a pug on it.

“What?” Aiden asked, a huge grin on his face.

“P-pug,” Isaac choked out, sitting up and trying to stop laughing, which was a huge feat.

Aiden got on all fours and crawled towards Isaac, his eyes big and innocent, which just made Isaac double over laughing again. He patted Aiden on the head. “Good boy.” Aiden shook his ass—oh God there was a tail to this costume. “You’re going to kill me, Puggie,” Isaac said, wiping his face.

Aiden suddenly barked and pushed Isaac on his back, crawling on top of him. He immediately went about licking at Isaac’s face, using extra slobber like a real dog would. He licked his face and then his neck, and suddenly it was less about dogs and more about each other. Isaac pulled Aiden’s face to his and kissed him, pushing the hood off and running his hands through Aiden’s short hair.

“Oh,” Aiden said, grinning down at him. “Have I been a good boy?”

“Nope. You’ve been a very naughty boy. Lay down.”

The Alpha bit his lip and flipped over on his back. Isaac straddled him, slowly undoing the buttons of the costume one by one. Aiden was naked beneath it, of course he was, because it just occurred to Isaac that this wasn’t Aiden’s actual costume. This was just for him.

“I love you,” Isaac said sincerely, smiling.

Aiden barked. “I love you.”

Isaac captured his lips again as he hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of the costume, pulling it off his boyfriend and pausing to admire the fucking gorgeous body beneath him. This body was his, he knew that, no one else in the universe got to see Aiden like this. He moved his lips to Aiden’s neck (his soft spot) and then down, kissing and licking and sucking at the bare skin until he reached the Alpha’s throbbing cock, which he licked a few times.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Aiden moaned, hands flailing for a minute, like he wanted to put them in Isaac’s hair but thought better of it.

“Gonna keep your hands to yourself, you bad, bad dog,” Isaac taunted, breathing hot on Aiden’s cock and kneading his thighs. “I’ve got to punish you for being so bad.”

Aiden whimpered. Whimpered. God, Isaac loved that. But he kept his hands at his side, occasionally twitching but staying put. Isaac went back and took Aiden in his mouth, down to the hilt. It had only taken a few weeks to figure out that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Aiden loved it. And he was loving it now. Isaac bobbed up and down, twisting his hand when he pulled back. His other hand trailed down to Aiden’s hole, pressing against it. He wasn’t tight, necessarily, not like when they first started this, but he still felt fantastic.

“Ah, fuck!” the Alpha gasped, arching up off the ground.

Isaac pulled off with a warning sound. “Bad dog. Get on your hands and knees.”

Aiden complied quickly, looking up at Isaac with excited eyes. Isaac undid his jeans and pushed them down just enough to free his cock, which Aiden licked immediately.

“Think you can take me all the way, you naughty dog?” Isaac asked. He wasn’t usually up for roleplay like this but it worked.

“Yes, sir,” Aiden said, opening his mouth and taking Isaac in. Down to the hilt in the first try, damn. He must’ve been practicing. Isaac should punish him for that but it felt so damn good.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good boy,” he said, thrusting his hips slowly as Aiden just kept swallowing him down. “Good dog. Fuck yeah. You think you’ve been a good boy? Good enough to get fucked?”

Aiden nodded, mouth still full of Isaac’s cock, and Isaac pushed him off. He started moving towards the bed but Isaac stopped him. A look of confusion crossed his face for just a moment until he understood. Turning away, he stayed on his hands and knees, his ass now right in front of Isaac.

“Very good boy,” Isaac crooned, leaning down and licking up Aiden’s crack. The Alpha whimpered again and dropped his head to his arms. Isaac pressed his tongue into Aiden, reveling in the moan he got for that. And then he was back on his knees, pressing the head of his cock to Aiden’s hole. “You ready?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Aiden groaned, the last word turning into a yelp as Isaac thrust forward, burying himself completely. God, this felt so fucking good. It always did. The werewolf healing helped to make Aiden really tight and Isaac could go as fast as he liked because Aiden always did like a little pain. So he set up a pretty quick pace, eyes flitting between Aiden’s back and the place where Isaac’s cock kept disappearing into his hot body.

“You’re being a very good boy,” he panted, running his thumb around Aiden’s hole. “Such a good boy. Fuck. You think you’ve been a good enough boy to come? You wanna come, baby?”

“P-please, sir.”

Isaac never got tired of “sir.” Never. It was the greatest thing Aiden ever said. “Okay. Good boy. You can come now.”

“S-sir, I want you to come first, please, please come in me. Please. Fill me up. Make sure everyone at the party knows who I belong to.”

“Oh fuck!” Isaac groaned, working his hips faster. Yeah, yeah, he wanted that, he wanted to come in Aiden and keep it there, make sure everyone knew that Aiden was his, make sure no one touched him. Aiden was an Alpha but Isaac was his master and he wanted the world to know.

After a few minutes of his increased pace, Isaac felt his balls drawing up. “Gonna come,” he said, digging his claws into Aiden’s hips. “Gonna come inside you, fuck yeah, fuck, Aiden!” He thrust forward and let go, spilling into the Alpha’s tight body, and he could already tell that the smell wouldn’t go away for a while, he could tell that any wolf would know that Aiden was his.

“Good boy,” Isaac panted as he pulled out and flipped Aiden over. “Very good boy. You were so good. Wanna come in my mouth?”

Aiden nodded quickly, biting his lip as Isaac dove in, taking him completely in his mouth. It only took a few moments for Aiden to choke out a moan and spurt down Isaac’s throat. He swallowed diligently, because he loved the taste of Aiden, and pulled off with a pop.

Isaac pulled his pants up and lay down next to Aiden, both of them panting like they’d run a mile. Aiden nuzzled close to him, kissing his shoulder and chest just to do something.

“We’re late for the party,” Isaac said absently, not wanting to move.

“Fuck the party.”

Isaac grinned, pulled his phone closer, and called Scott.

“Hey, man, where are you guys?” Scott asked, his tone suspicious.

“We’re not gonna make it tonight.” It was hard to speak normally when Aiden was sucking on his neck and rutting against his hip. “Sorry.”

“You two are disgusting,” Scott laughed, hanging up. Isaac tossed the phone to the other side of the room and kissed Aiden again, reaching down to stroke him back to hardness.

“Did you wear that just because you didn’t want to go to the party?” he asked when Aiden pulled off and started unbuttoning Isaac’s shirt.

“No,” Aiden replied, sucking on Isaac’s now-bare collarbone. “I wore it because I wanted you to call me a bad boy.”

“In that case…” Isaac reached around and smacked Aiden’s ass. “You’ve been a very, very bad boy.”

They never made it out of the house that night.


End file.
